Me dedique a perderte
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Aomine esta hoy de pie frente a el y solo puede pensar en todo lo que lo llevo a ese justo momento.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera ya seria un anime Hard Yaoi XD El fanfic es yaoi también si no te gustan las relaciones hombrexhombre... no lea. Y en cursiva la letra es Me dedique a perderte una muy bonita canción pueden ponerla para ambientar mejor cuando lean si quieren.

Disfruten la lectura.

**Me dedique a perderte**

Aomine Daiki se sentía que la corbata de su elegante traje le estaba asficiando pero se obligo a sonreir aun cuando tenia ganas de golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas si fuera posible golpearse a si mismo mucho mejor. Todo esto era su culpa, el había sido el estúpido.

Vio a Midorima a un lado mientras Takao le hablaba ambos vestidos elegantemente, Kise hablaba con Kagami, Murasakibara estaba asaltando la mesa de los entremeses mientras Himuro trataba de controlarlo, Akashi sentado orgullosamente tomaba de una copa relajadamente. Aomine no detuvo su paso ya los saludaría luego, en su lugar siguió caminando directamente hasta entrar en aquella carpa acondicionada y ahí estaba el, hermoso, en un traje de etiqueta blanco, el cabello azul cielo pulcramente peinado, los ojos azules normalmente inexpresivos brillando de felicidad, se volteo al escuchar a alguien entrar y al ver a Aomine Daiki sonrió con la sonrisa más sincera y feliz que Aomine le había visto en años.

-Daiki viniste- sonrío Kuroko Tetsuya a su primera luz.

-Por supuesto que vine… soy tu padrino de boda-le recordó con una sonrisa forzada. Maldito Kagami Taiga, que se había aprovechado de todos y cada uno de los errores de Aomine Daiki no solo para robarle su sombra si no también para robarle al amor de su vida.

_**¿Por qué no te bese en el alma**__**  
><strong>__**cuando aun podía?**__**  
><strong>__**¿Porque no te abrasé la vida**__**  
><strong>__**cuando la tenía?**__**  
><strong>__**Y yo que no me daba cuenta**__**  
><strong>__**cuanto te dolía**__**  
><strong>__**y yo que no sabía**__**  
><strong>__**el daño que me hacia**__**  
><strong>_

_Kuroko Tetsuya miro la espalda de Aomine Daiki en su uniforme blanco y azul mientras se alejaba, una vez mas Aomine había confiado solo en su fuerza el pase nunca llego a Kuroko, una vez mas Aomine había hecho como si él no existiera. Y dolía, dolía que la persona que amaba le tratara de esa forma en la cancha… y no solo en la cancha. _

_**Como es que nunca me fije**__**  
><strong>__**que ya no sonreías**__**  
><strong>_

_Aomine salió del baño secándose el cabello, era joven pero vivía solo en un apartamento que sus padres le pagaban cosa que había aprovechado para invitar a su sombra a vivir con él, solo tenían 14 años pero nunca se comportaron de acuerdo a su edad. Kuroko era la persona que el amaba por eso no dudo en invitarlo a vivir con el, primero con la escusa de que eran sombra y luz luego poco a poco lo comenzó a conquistar y a enamorar._

Pero entonces había pasado lo de su fuerza abrumadora en el básquet y había empezado a dejar a Kuroko de lado, no solo en la cancha ahora que se daba cuenta también lo había hecho en la vida personal estaba tan frustrado que cada vez que Kuroko le hablaba terminaban peleando y así poco a poco su sombra le había dejado de hablar.

_Aomine sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero tenía 14 años suponía que de ves en cuando tenía permiso para ser un idiota. Sonrió y dejo la toalla a un lado subiendo a la cama._

_-Kuroko-le llamo en voz baja por si ya dormía. El de cabellos azules se volvió hacia el demostrando que estaba despierto. Aomine se inclino besando sus labios, Kuroko se dejo dócilmente y Aomine no noto en ese momento que su pareja ni siquiera le haba sonreído, ni le había dicho un te quiero, ni siquiera había dicho su nombre, Kuroko no había dicho nada. _

_**y que antes de apagar la luz**__**  
><strong>__**ya nada me decías**__**  
><strong>_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo Akashi?-pregunto Aomine frunciendo el entrecejo casi al segundo siguiente se arrepintió cuando los ojos bicolores se fijaron en el de una manera escalofriantemente seria._

_-Que Kuroko me entrego la renuncia al equipo, Kuroko nos abandono-le repitió en tono frio. Ese había sido el inicio de la disolución de la famosa generación de los milagros de la academia Teiko. Aun así Aomine no se había dado cuenta aun de la gravedad del asunto, no hasta que salió a prisa de la escuela y al llegar a su pequeño apartamento no encontró absolutamente nada del jugador fantasma, Kuroko Tetsuya no solo había dejado Teiko, si no que también lo había dejado a él, sin una sola palabra, en silencio tal como una sombra desapareciendo en la noche. _

_**Que aquel amor se te escapo**__**  
><strong>__**que había llegado el día**__**  
><strong>__**que ya no me sentías**__**  
><strong>__**que ya ni te dolía**__**  
><strong>_

_Aomine supo gracias a Kise y sus chismes que Kuroko había entrado a Seirin, con todas sus fuerzas quiso ir a buscarlo a pedirle perdón a rogarle que volviera con él a jurarle que esta vez sería diferente que no lo dejaría de lado. Pero su orgullo no lo dejo. Soberbiamente, orgullosamente había supuesto que era cuestión de tiempo para que Kuroko fuera hacia él, que volviera con él. Pero entonces le llegaron los rumores, primero de Kise, luego de Midorima, Kuroko tenía una nueva luz. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que Kuroko lo había cambiado a él? Tenía que conocer a esa nueva luz, tenía que conocer al atrevido que creía poder usurpar su lugar con Kuroko. Kagami Taiga. _

_No basto vencerlo aquella noche en la cancha en solitario el maldito se atrevió a pararse delante del como la nueva luz de Kuroko. Por celos por rabia Aomine los aplasto a ambos, le demostró a Kuroko que en realidad le pertenecía interceptado cada uno de sus pases demostrándole que su nueva luz no podía derrotarlo. Sin saber que con eso solo lo alejo mas de él. _

_**Me dedique a perderte**__**  
><strong>__**y me ausente en momentos**__**  
><strong>__**que se han ido para siempre**__**  
><strong>_

_Entonces paso la segunda vez que se enfrentaron la nueva luz de Kuroko lo derroto, por primera vez Aomine había vuelto a disfrutar un juego por primera vez en mucho tiempo Aomine había jugado básquet realmente y había perdido. Entonces un cansado Kuroko fue hacia él, y chocaron sus puños, un Kuroko que le sonrío y por un segundo pensó que lo había recuperado. Ese mismo Kuroko que luego le había llamado a él y no a Kagami para que le enseñara a tirar y a anotar. Un Kuroko que le confesó que quiso derrotarlo para que Aomine fuera el mismo Aomine que conoció. _

_Albergo esperanzas en ese momento, esperanzas de que Kuroko lo quisiera aun, de si no lo podía recuperar como su compañero de equipo si lo podría recuperar como pareja pero todo se fue al suelo en un segundo cuando los encontró besándose. Kuroko y Kagami no solo eran sombra y luz en la cancha también lo eran fuera de esta como en sus tiempos lo fueron él y Kuroko. Kagami Taiga había usurpado su lugar en la vida de Kuroko en todos los sentidos. _

_**Me dedique a no verte**__**  
><strong>__**y me encerré en mi mundo**__**  
><strong>__**y no pudiste detenerme**__**  
><strong>__**Y me aleje mil veces**__**  
><strong>__**y cuando regrese**__**  
><strong>__**te había perdido para siempre**__**  
><strong>_

_Pensó que si era paciente y esperaba si volvía a ser su amigo, podía recuperarse pero no importaba que hacía para su frustración solo veía como la relación de Kagami y de Kuroko se fortalecía cada día mas y mas. Kagami no cometía sus mismos errores, no para nada el era todo atención para Kuroko, en pleno partido si marcaban un tanto lo abrazaba o lo besaba, siempre cerca de él siempre dándole atención y el veía como Kuroko sonreía, como era feliz con esta nueva luz. _

_**Y quise detenerte**__**  
><strong>__**Entonces descubrí**__**  
><strong>__**que ya mirabas diferente**__**  
><strong>__**Me dedique a perderte**__**  
><strong>__**me dedique a perderte**__**  
><strong>_

_Entonces había pasado Kuroko le había dado la noticia, Kagami le había pedido matrimonio y él había aceptado Aomine sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor a un así sonrío para Kuroko y lo felicito. Y entonces llego la estocada final._

_-Aomine kun… ¿Serias mi padrino de boda?-le pregunto Kuroko._

_-¿Yo?-pregunto Aomine desconcertado. Kuroko asintió._

_-Si Aomine-Kun no es solo mi mejor amigo, es la persona que nos unió a mí y a Kagami si yo no hubiese tenido tantos deseos de que Aomine volviera a disfrutar del baloncesto la verdad es que me hubiese alejado del básquet y no habría conocido a Kagami-le dijo Kuroko sonriéndole. El corazón de Aomine dolió pero sonrío._

_-Sera un placer ser tu padrino de boda-le aseguro. _

_**Porque no te llene de mí**__**  
><strong>__**cuando aun había tiempo**__**  
><strong>__**porque no pude comprender**__**  
><strong>__**lo que hasta ahora entiendo**__**  
><strong>_

Y así habían llegado a ese momento por eso ahora estaba ahí en una carpa acondicionada para Kuroko esperando que la ceremonia empezara con muchísimos amigos y familiares.

-Te ves hermoso-le dijo Aomine mirando a Kuroko de arriba abajo.

-Gracias Daiki-Kuroko le había llamado por su nombre porque había sido la condición de Aomine para ser su padrino de boda.

-¿Sabes algo?-le pregunto Aomine acercándose y acariciando con una de sus morenas manos el rostro de Kuroko que le miro con sus grandes ojos azules expectante.-Estos pudimos ser tu y yo-le dijo inclinándose y besándolo suavemente en los labios no con lujuria si no aceptando lo inevitable que ese era el final de todas sus esperanzas. Kuroko acepto su beso y lo miro por un momento con una sombra de tristeza que paso rápidamente.

-Si pudo haber sido-admitió Kuroko extendiendo su propia mano blanquecina y acariciándole el rostro.-Pero yo tengo ahora a Kagami… y él me hace feliz.

-Lo sé-se obligo Aomine a sonreír dando un paso hacia atrás-y más le vale acerté siempre feliz… o lo aplastare-le prometió y Kuroko le sonrío.

_Que fuiste todo para mí__  
><em>_y que yo estaba ciego__  
><em>_te deje para luego__  
><em>_este maldito ego __  
><em>

-Acepto-la sentencia estaba dada mientras el juez declaraba a Kagami y a Kuroko esposos y el pelirrojo más alto se inclinaba a besar a Kuroko, Aomine Daiki supo que ahora si había acabado todo para él y Kuroko. O más bien acepto que en ese momento había acabado por que en realidad había acabado desde el momento en que dejo a Kuroko plantado y rechazo su ayuda en la cancha de baloncesto durante su ultimo año en Teiko desde ese momento le había perdido.

_**Me dedique a perderte**__**  
><strong>__**y me ausente en momentos**__**  
><strong>__**que se han ido para siempre**__**  
><strong>_

-Cuídalo-le dio Aomine su mano a Kagami viendo de reojo a Kuroko que era abrazado por un lloroso Kise.

-Lo haré, se que si me descuidos tu no desaprovecharas la oportunidad-le dijo Kagami serio. Aomine asintió.

-Como tú no desaprovechaste mi descuido.-le recordó Aomine.

-Tu perdida, mi ganancia-admitió Kagami asintiendo sin arrepentirse, el amaba a Kuroko. Y al final de toda la competencia que el jugador fantasma no había notado entre ellos dos Kuroko lo había elegido a él.

_**Me dedique a no verte**__**  
><strong>__**y me encerré en mi mundo**__**  
><strong>__**y no pudiste detenerme**__**  
><strong>__**Y me aleje mil veces**__**  
><strong>__**y cuando regrese**__**  
><strong>__**te había perdido para siempre**__**  
><strong>__**Y quise detenerte**__**  
><strong>__**Entonces descubrí**__**  
><strong>__**que ya mirabas diferente**__**  
><strong>__**me dedique a perderte**__**  
><strong>__**me dedique a perderte**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
